1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of communication technologies, and in particular to a wireless network deployment method, apparatus and system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various mobile equipment emerges endlessly, such as a notebook computer, a tablet computer, a smart mobile phone, a wearable device, and a smart sensor, etc. The market of mobile equipment is also booming, and many users have multiple different or identical types of mobile equipment. Wireless communication is one of the core functions of the mobile equipment. There are a variety of wireless communication networks, such as a cellular network, a WiFi network, and a Bluetooth network, etc., which are supported by much mobile equipment. In the above common wireless networks, network equipment may be divided into infrastructure and terminal equipment. In a cellular network, a base station of an operator is an infrastructure, and a mobile phone of a user is terminal equipment; in a WiFi network, an access point providing network connection is an infrastructure, and wireless equipment connected to the network via the access point is terminal equipment; and a Bluetooth network is also of a star structure, and its master equipment may be deemed as an infrastructure, and its slave equipment may be deemed as terminal equipment. How to provide high-quality wireless communication services to mobile equipment is a crucial problem.
Deployment of a wireless network refers to determining positions of infrastructures in the wireless network, so as to ensure good signal coverage, and make terminal equipment of a user to obtain high-quality network services at any position in the covered area. Manual deployment or automatic deployment may be used in deploying a wireless network. In the manual deployment method, experiences of coverage and signal propagation feature of infrastructure of engineering personnel may be used to determine position of the infrastructure. Taking a WiFi network as an example, as its coverage is small, the manual deployment method can be used to build a home indoor wireless network, simple and convenient, but the manual deployment method is hard to satisfy the requirements of deploying the WiFi network in a range of a larger area, such as a campus, a shopping mall, or an airport. Deployment of a wireless network may also be completed automatically by using certain method and apparatus. A common network deployment method is to deem a problem of deployment of a wireless network as a problem of optimization, which is solved by using a legacy algorithm, or a heuristic search method, etc. However, the problem of deployment of a wireless network is a nonlinear problem of optimization, many parameters may be influenced and the search space is very large. Using a legacy algorithm or a heuristic search method to solve this problem needs a large amount of calculation resources and is time-consuming.
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of the present disclosure.